Euphoric Synesthesia
by Gooman124
Summary: HiE Fic. 19 year old Zac Thurston was a normal guy doing his normal things. After falling through some ice from trying to retrieve a locket on a frozen lake, he fell through the ice and blacked out. Upon waking up he realized he wasn't on earth anymore and there were no humans. In this new land he finds happiness, and possibly a bit more, thanks to a certain blue haired pony.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm rather new to this website in terms of posting stuff. I had read plenty of fan fictions before and I figured that I ought to write some too for a few reasons. One, I'm kind of out of school at the moment so I need something to keep my brain active. Two, I thought that writing some would help me get better at writing in general due to the fact that I'd never been really good at it. And three, because I feel like it. Deal with it. Haha all jokes aside I really do hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try and make updates as often as possible. I won't really have a set schedule on when I release new chapters though so just keep a look out. I encourage you all to give me advice regarding my writing skills because I'm always looking for new ways to improve. Without further ado, enjoy!

I had never really found myself to be anything special. I did what every normal person ever did. Got up, worked, and went to bed. I really didn't have a special talent that made me stand out. My job wasn't special either; just a monotonous accounting job with a law firm. The job is so boring in fact that I've considering killing myself once or twice. Of course, I'm not implying I'm depressed, I'm just saying that I'd rather be dead than work in that hell hole. As far as my physique goes, it's as plain as it can get. Five foot ten, one hundred thirty pounds, no muscle, Caucasian, short brown hair, and thick rimmed glasses. I really don't take care of my personal hygiene too much in the regards of just trying to look sexy or attractive, just enough to where I don't look homeless. As far as hobbies go, pretty much just what every other nineteen year-old socially awkward guy excels in; comics, video games, and music listening, especially music listening.

That's something I always had a reputation in. Everyone thought I had a fantastic taste in music. They always asked if I ever produced anything of my own but honestly I never felt I was talented enough to do it; that, and the fact that I just simply had no motivation in even trying to produce something. The types of music I listen to range from nu-metal to nu-disco to hip-hop to just plain oldies. I try to love all types of music because in the end it helps me get along with people a lot easier if I have something remotely in common with them. I guess the passion I have for music really came from my childhood. Thankfully, my parents never listened to garbage and my ears were educated to find something in music that made it truly art or just overall enjoyable. From that I just looked up more music with the incredible invention known as the internet and the rest is history. So, now that you've gotten to know about little old me, let me tell you about a story that changed me in ways that I never thought imaginable…

It was a cool November evening. I was walking along the sidewalk of a suburban street bundled up in a black leather jacket, some jeans, and one of those cool beanies that have the cap on one side of it. I wasn't particularly comfortable per say. Being as skinny as I am, I really can't deal well with the cold. I had just gotten out of work and after only five minutes of being in the frigid air I found myself in pain from my ribs tensing up. "Ugh, I really need a car." Probably the only things I found comfortable about this lonely trudge home was the gentle falling of the snow and the sounds of Stevie Wonder playing through my headphones. I always loved Stevie Wonder, he had so many great hits and I was always in the mood for his stuff. Normally, I would be bobbing my head up and down to his music with a big stupid grin on my face, but given the uncomfortable weather, I had decided against this. At the halfway distance between my work and home, I had noticed something in the corner of my eye. From my peripheral, it looked like a glimmer of some sort, and when I turned my head to get a full view, I saw only the neighborhood park/pond. Being the curious guy I am, I headed stepped off the sidewalk and headed towards the direction of the park.

Generally around this time there are people skating on the pond, but since we really hadn't been getting any cold weather this year, the pond is off limits to skaters for the time being. Due to this fact, the park was pretty much deserted, except for a few of the homeless trying to find some form of warmth near a trash can fire. The park looked really beautiful this time of the year. The snow had left a thin layer on pretty much everything in the park and it gave this ambience of a winter wonderland. The pond looked pretty well frozen but knowing the public service people they had it closed off for good reason. With one last look around the park, I decided the glimmer was nothing and begun to head back in the direction of my house. That is, until I noticed another glimmer out of the corner of my eye. When I turned, this time I noticed it came out of the direction of the pond. I walked towards the pond and noticed that same glimmer showing up every so often as I got closer. When I got right to the pond's edge, I squinted my eyes and noticed something towards the pond's center. From my vision it looked like…a locket? Yeah. A locket. In the middle of a frozen pond. "What the hell? What is that doing there?" I thought about how it could've happened. Possibly a significant other throwing it in anguish? But even then there would've been some form of indication that it landed on the ice. It was thin after all…wasn't it? "Hmm, if it was thin it would've made a crack in the ice. Maybe it's frozen enough to walk on now…" I wondered to myself as I inspected the ice. Normally, I would've just given up on this kind of predicament, since there's a problem that could potentially get me killed, however, something about this locket was incredibly alluring. The way it shone under the moonlight was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was surreal in a way that I really just couldn't explain in words. With much inner conflict, I decided against my conscience and carefully took a step on the ice and listened for any cracking.  
Nothing.  
Another step.  
Nothing.  
Another step.  
Still nothing.  
My heart pounded with each step I took further towards the center of the pond. I felt the eyes of the homeless men staring at me as I walked. I paid them no heed. All that mattered was possession of that gorgeous locket. After what felt like hours, I found myself standing directly above the piece of golden metal. I bent over to pick it up and inspected it. It was made of gold in the shape of what appeared to be a star. Upon flipping it over I noticed an inscription on the back. "To find friendship is to find love. To find love is to find peace. To find peace is to find happiness." I said aloud. The inscription was pretty deep, but then again if you're going to be giving it to someone you really care about it has to look like you put a lot of thought into it. Thinking about the quote I almost forgot about the clasp on the top of the locket. I opened it and inside I noticed a picture of… a horse? "…Well this is weird." I thought to myself. I could think of a million things I'd rather put a picture of in a locket besides a horse. Maybe it was a famous race horse of some kind. Before I could finish any real coherent thought regarding it, I noticed something odd about the horse. It was white but its mane looked…blue? Yeah, blue. Like, ocean blue. "I swear this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder" I thought. I had heard of animals getting their hair dyed but isn't that like animal cruelty or something? Disregarding the picture I decided I would just take it out when I got home and replace it with something else. Putting the locket in my pocket I again started the trek across the frozen water. Since I had already crossed it one time without falling in I figured it would be just as easy to go back so I walked a little more casually this time around. I was beginning to think that this was yet another really uneventful day until I felt a warmth emanating from my pocket. I looked at my pants and saw that my pocket was actually glowing with a warm yellow light. I pulled the locket back out and as soon as it was unveiled from the fabric, the full on light showed directly on my face and I squinted. "What the hell is going on?!" I said aloud, in amazement from what I was seeing. Following the light I heard a quiet ringing from the locket's direction and it begun to shake rather violently. I couldn't help looking at all that was happening in my hand and was just bracing myself for the worst. Suddenly, it all stopped. The light was gone, the noise was silent, and there was no more shaking. All was normal again. "…Man, what the hell was th-". I was cut off by the feeling of ice cold water surrounding my body. The ice had cracked underneath me and I couldn't move due to the shock. I struggled to look back up at the surface, pleading with my body to move. I didn't want to die, not like this. Not over a stupid piece of metal. Not when I didn't even get to live to be twenty. Not when I didn't even find love. "Not like this…" My last air bubble escaped my lungs and my body slowly sunk to the bottom of the frigid pond…


	2. Chapter 2

I was floating in an empty landscape, the color white being the only thing I could see. My mind was blank, no memories, thoughts, or actions to occupy it. I had no feelings towards this matter, however. This was as it was and thus I chose to accept that fact. I would've been perfectly content for the rest of this meaningless existential existence, had it not been for a slow change in landscape. The white had morphed into what appeared to be a sky, and some trees, and some grass. It was becoming a new area, one that I wasn't familiar with, but it was certainly more interesting than what I was looking at previously. Just as the landscape was transforming, my mind was slowly regaining its memories and emotions. I was beginning to feel a little anxious to all the strangeness enveloping me and the surrounding area. After maybe a few minutes, all the transition into life stopped and I was left sitting on the ground of a rather dense forest area. Only a few beams of sunlight penetrated the foliage, leaving me mostly in the dark. Animal noises were heard in the distance, ones I wasn't familiar with at all. I was about to get up when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Fatigue. I tried to stay awake but my efforts were in vain. I immediately drifted into a slumber with the forest creatures going about their day as normal.

"I'm telling you Twilight! I saw a weird light in Everfree Forest! I think something big happened in there!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, nearly out of breath. Twilight had been at the library just studying up on the magical properties of salamanders when Rainbow Dash had come bursting through the door with an exhilarated look on her face, and begun to speak to Twilight about this apparent light she saw while flying in Everfree. "Listen Rainbow Dash, I'm going to choose not to believe you on the basis that every time you've told me that you saw something incredible in the Everfree Forest it's either been a bit that shined in the light a bit, or a frog." Said Twilight, a little annoyed at her Pegasus friend's rude intrusion. "Twilight, I know all those other times were flukes but trust me, this is BIG. If it's not, then I promise I'll uh…I'll buy you dinner for a whole week!" Rainbow Dash said proudly. "From anywhere I wanted?" questioning Twilight.

"Anywhere."

"Not just Sugarcube Corner?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…alright then, but be prepared to get me some expensive food. I eat like a princess so to speak."

"Uhuh." said Rainbow Dash with a smirk. The two ponies exited the library and headed in the direction of the Everfree Forest where Rainbow Dash saw the "extraordinary thing". It was a wonderful day in Ponyville. The weather ponies left the sun out but had a cool breeze constantly blowing through the streets. Ponies were hustling and bustling going about their daily business, not a care in the world for the two friends heading towards the dim forest. At the edge of the forest Twilight sighed. "Are you absolutely sure there's something here Dash?" "I'm POSITIVE" said Rainbow Dash. Twilight still didn't feel one hundred percent confident that Rainbow Dash had been telling the truth, or rather, that Rainbow Dash wasn't exaggerating the truth. They started walking through the dense foliage. Everfree was always so unnerving to the two. Every time they went in there, trouble followed, so it was understandable that they were both on their toes, or rather, hooves.

"So, which way Dash?"

"Uhh, this way I think."

"You think?"

"Look, it was a small light in this enormous expanse of a forest. Forgive me for not being precise."

"Ugh, fine. It's just I don't want to be walking around this fore-OOF! Hey! What's the deal Dash?!"

Rainbow Dash had suddenly stopped walking causing Twilight to crash into her flank. Dash was staring wide-eyed at what was on the forest floor about ten feet in front of her. "Sweet Celestia! What is that?!"

Twilight walked around Rainbow Dash to see what she was looking at. Upon sight of said sight, she too went wide-eyed. "W-what?! I've never seen anything like that! Is…is it alive?" Twilight asked, quite curious, but not without caution, as to finding out what new creature they stumbled upon. Rainbow Dash slowly walked over to the beast and gave it a tentative prod. Seeing that the creature didn't move to the stimulation, she poked it some more.

"I don't think it's dead Twi. I see its chest moving up and down. At least, I think that's its chest. I'm no doctor."  
Twilight, while slightly more reassured, carefully walked over to the biped. It wore clothes and seemed to have claws on its arms, claws, without the actual claws. They looked more just like small appendages. Less for slicing, more for gripping. The body type in general didn't look as though it were designed for hunting, but of course, she'd have to see it conscious before she could confirm that judgment.

"Well, I think in all honesty, we should take it back to the library to study it. This could be a big break in finding a new species for the beastiary."

"Do you wanna tie it up first?"

"Yeah, good call Dash. Go fly back and get some rope and we'll go the long way home to avoid any attention from the locals.

"Gotcha."

Dash zipped off leaving Twilight with the strange being. Twilight took advantage of the opportunity and begun further examining the body. She moved the shirt up the body and stared at his form. A rather flat stomach with a belly button and what appeared to be nipples towards the top of the chest. "How interesting. Slightly similar to a pony's anatomy. I wonder what's under these." Twilight thought as she looked curiously at what appeared to be the beast's pants. She eyed them and wondered how you even took them off until she noticed a small clasp near the top center. Her horn glowed and enveloped the button, undoing it, leaving just the zipper left. She used her hoof and pushed against the zipper undoing that as well. Using her magic again, she lifted the creature's lower body and pulled down the pants. "Oh my, it's a male." thought Twilight Sparkle. She stared in awe of this discovery as well as the notion that he wasn't quite so, oh how do I put it? Uhh, small. She blushed slightly as she studied the genitalia, her eyes taking in every bit of information they could. It seemed odd to her that the question of his intelligence ran through her mind at that moment, be she didn't delve on it any further, as she could hear Rainbow Dash flying towards her direction. She quickly redressed him with her magic and stood next to him, watching Rainbow Dash land next to her with a bundle of rope in her mouth.

"Well, let's hurry this up shall we?" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

I dreamt of unexplainable things, as per the usual, but this time, it seemed even a little more unusual. If I could compare it to something, it's like when you go to take a shower like you do every day but when you go to grab the shampoo from its normal spot it's not there. It's out of place. It's off. What I dreamt of was exactly that. Off. I was in a room with a modern décor, a television on one side of the room and a bed opposite to that. A window was to the right side of the bed and a door was to the left. I was in this room alone, looking out at the pasture beyond the window.

I blinked.

I was no longer in the room alone. I was in the room with that horse, the one from the locket. She stared at me intently. Wait, she? How did I know it was a she?

I blinked.

She was gone. I was no longer in the room. I stood outside the gate of a large castle in the pouring rain. I heard talking behind me so I turned around. There were six horses. None were the horse from the locket. They looked at me like the other did. I looked back. They were all different colors. Purple, white, cyan, pink, yellow, and orange. The purple one stepped forward. I watched her walk towards me. There I go again, naming genders without even a second doubt. She was right in front of me and looked up. I looked down. She had tears in her eyes. I wanted to hug her.

I blinked.

I was in a large room filled to the brim with books. There was a kitchen to one side and fireplace near another. I was tied up. I was lying on a couch, tied up. I was scared. Where was I?

I blinked.

I was in the exact same place. "Well, I don't think this is a dream." I thought to myself. I looked around some more and read some book titles I could see. "Tales of Equestria, Magic of a Unicorn, Dragons 101. It looks like we have someone who's into fairytales huh?" I looked around some more until I heard footsteps. Loud footsteps. Like, someone was wearing wooden clogs, footsteps. I closed my eyes so they thought I was still asleep. The footsteps got closer and closer until I felt body heat right next to me. I was panicking inside. I wanted to be home where I was safe.

"Um, are you awake?"

"A girl. Huh. Probably the last gender I'd expect to kidnap me. Maybe she saw me fall into the ice a pulled me out. But why am I tied up? Uh oh. What if she's a psycho rapist? No, wait. She doesn't sound like a psycho rapist. Psycho rapists have a gruff, creepy voice. Yeah, she isn't psycho. Well, I guess keeping my eyes closed isn't gonna get me anywhere. Might as well open em."

I slowly cracked open my eyes to keep up the lie that I was sleeping. My eyes were blurry from the initial opening of them, kind of like when you just get woken up in the morning. After blinking a few times I saw the figure staring down at me. "It's a horse. It's purple. It has a horn. I'm looking at a purple unicorn. This is odd." I thought to myself.

I blinked.

She was still looking at me.

I blinked again.

Still there.

I started fluttering my eyes in attempt to wake up.

"Umm, is there something in your eyes?

"Nope, just trying to wake up from this dream."

"Uh, you're not sleeping."

"Says who?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Exactly. No way there's a being out there called Twilight Sparkle. Too gay."

"Gay? I never thought my name was so joyous. It's pretty normal by pony standards anyway. What's your name?"

"Zac Thurston" I said, still fluttering my eyes.

"Now THAT'S a weird name. In any case Zac, I can assure you you're not dreaming. I can touch you, see?"  
Twilight prodded me with her hoof, forcing an audible "Oof!" out of me.

"Ugh, uh, okay. Let's say for instance I WAS dreaming. One, unicorns don't exist. Two, horses can't talk. Three, I fell in an icy pond and ended up in what appears to be a library. Explain these things to me."

Twilight sighed. "Okay then. Unicorns DO exist. In fact, there are as many unicorns as there are earth ponies and pegasai. We're referred to as ponies, not horses, and obviously we can talk because I'm talking to you right now. When I found you, you were in the middle of Everfree forest, nowhere near a pond. It's not even winter yet. Anything else?"

I looked at her wide-eyed. There was no way in hell I could have a dream so vivid with such detailed conversation, and it finally dawned on me that I was indeed conscious. I begun to hyper-ventilate from the stress.

"Oh god. Where am I? Where's home? Why can ponies talk?! Why do unicorns exist?!"  
Twilight seemed to notice my irregular breathing. "Oh Celestia are you okay?!"  
I looked at her and screamed, finally letting out all the pent worry and stress. Twilight immediately jumped onto my body and looked into my eyes yelling.

"Zac! Calm down! You're safe! No one is going to hurt you! Please stop screaming!"  
I don't know what it was that did it. Maybe it was the comfort of her weight on my tied up body or perhaps her rather soothing voice or heck maybe it was her purple eyes, but something she did helped me calm down. After a few minutes my breathing finally returned to normal and I wasn't freaking out, well, on the outside at least. On the inside I was still breaking down but hey, at least it wasn't endangering my health.

"Are you okay now, Zac?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Twilight smiled, "Good! Now that you're more comfortable, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Oh, right. This meeting a new creature is probably mutual right? Yeah, sure, fire away."

"Great! Now, what are you?"

"A human."

"Human? I've never heard of them before. Probably why I've never seen a creature like you before either. Hmm, where do you come from?"

"Uhh, well, are we on Earth?"

"No, we're on Equis."

Go figure. "Ah okay then. Well then from what I can assume I'm from a different part of the universe from you. I come from a planet called Earth, and a more specific location would be Denver, Colorado in the United States of America.

"I've never heard of any of those places before, you must be from really far away."

"Well, yeah I guess. Wouldn't make sense how I got here so easily though."

"Oh right! How did you get here?"

"Oh, well, I was walking home from my job when I walked on a frozen lake to get a locket and I…fell in…" Zac said wondering if that locket was still in his pocket. "Hey, uh, can you untie me? I need to see if that locket is in my pocket."

"I don't know if I can trust you Zac, you're a new creature I've never met before. How do I know you won't hurt me once I let you go?"

"I've answered all your questions in a kind courteous manner and keeping me tied up will kill me eventually, so basically you control my life. I value my life y'know."

"Ah, didn't think of that. Well…okay then. One sec."

I watched as a purple aura surrounded Twilight's horn and felt the tension around my arms and legs loosen and I was finally able to move my limbs again. I rubbed my wrists and arms to soothe the rope burn as I stared at Twilight incredulously.

"How…how did you do that? That purple thing?"

"What, magic? Do you not have magic where you come from?"

"You must be pulling my leg. Magic is a cop-out writers use to lessen the explanation on their stories. Seriously what did you do?"

"…magic."

"…fine, whatever. Not like you have anything to gain from lying to me."

Twilight giggled at what I said as I reached in my pocket and felt a cold piece of metal. I pulled it out and smiled.

"Ahh, good to have this with me."

"What is that Zac? That doesn't look like a locket."

She was right. It wasn't the locket. It was my Zune that I had all my music on. I was happy that I wasn't stuck in a new world without any of my favorite music to listen to. "Yeah, this isn't the locket, it's my music player."

"Music player? Music comes out of there?"

"Oh right. They probably don't have the same technology as us." I thought to myself. "Yeah, you see these little things? You put them in your ears and then you choose what music you want by touching the screen." I showed her how to navigate through the device and she stared in awe.

"Zac! What do you mean there's no magic in your world?! That's magic right there!"

I laughed. "Nah, it's technology. Advancements in technology. Makes daily life a lot easier."

"Wow, that's incredible. Do you mind if I listen to one of your songs?"

"Well, they're not my songs, they're other artists, but sure, let me find a good one for you." I looked around my library to see what would be good for her to listen to.

"Baby I'm Yours by Breakbot, perfect." I thought to myself. I put the ear buds in her ears and pressed play. Twilight stared in distance, listening to the singer. A smile soon formed on her lips and she begun bobbing her head with music, and not too long after, her whole body. I grinned as I watched the purple pony get into the music, dancing all around the library with a big open smile. After a few minutes the song ended and Twilight pulled out the ear buds.

"OH CELESTIA THAT WAS GOOD!"

I laughed heartily. "Haha, I'm glad you liked it Twilight. It's one of my all time favorites. It really catches that disco vibe."

"What's disco?"

"Uh, nevermind." I chuckled to myself.

"Regardless, that song was awesome, and I bet Vinyl would enjoy it even more than I did."

"Vinyl?"

"Oh! She's the local DJ. She LOVES music. I'm sure you two would get along great!"

"I'll definitely have to meet her some time."

"I'll introduce you when the opportunity presents itself. In any case, did you check if you had that locket?"

I had forgotten all about the locket after seeing Twilight do her little pony jig. I reached in my other pocket and felt a cold metal chain. Pulling it out I saw the little thing that made me end up in this weird place. "Yup, this is it. It's got a pony in it. Maybe one of your friends?"

"Let me see that then."

I handed it in her direction and a purple aura surrounded the locket and it levitated towards Twilight's face. She studied it with a curious look. She soon found the clasp on the locket on it and opened. She gasped. "Zac! This is Vinyl!"

"Huh?"

"This is that DJ pony I was talking to you about! Look!" Twilight exclaimed.

I went over to look at the picture and got a closer look at the picture. Now looking at it a second time she definitely looked like a pony that had the DJ attitude. Also, she seemed to have a horn. "Did she have that the last time I looked? No, the writer must've forgotten to add that detail in when he wrote that chapter and is trying to cover it up by making the main character seem oblivious. What an idiot."

"Very curious. Do you think she did this to me on purpose? Does she have that power?"

"Hardly, she may be a unicorn but she's not too proficient in it. Not only that, but I've never heard of any magic that can transport people across dimensions or universes."

"Of course, because that'd make finding my way back just too simple, huh?"

Twilight giggled, "Yeah, much too simple. In any case, it looks like you're going to need somewhere you can stay for the time being right? You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like."

I looked at the purple pony inquisitively. I guess the thought that I was gonna be here for a while really didn't process itself until just now, and I wondered if I could trust her enough to not dissect me while I slept or something of the sort.

"You gonna dissect me in my sleep?"

"What?! No! I'm just trying to be a nice pony" Twilight said incredulously.

"Hmm, alright then, I'll stay. How much am I going to owe you each month?"

Twilight looked at me questioningly, "Owe me? Why would you owe me anything?"

"I'm staying at your house, I have to owe you something for letting me stay with you."

Twilight laughed, "Oh you're silly. I'm doing it out of the kindness of my heart to let you stay with me. I'll let you stay with me for free. All I ask is that when I need some help you can offer a hoo- er, hand."

I smiled to her. It truly was amazing just how kind-hearted this girl was. I was tied up not but ten minutes ago and now she's offering me a place to stay in my time of confusion. She must be well liked among the community. I walked to her, kneeled down, and hugged her neck. She stiffened at my touch.

"Z-zac?"

"Thanks Twilight, I appreciate it a lot. You're probably the nicest being I've ever met and ever will meet, and I've been alive for 19 years."

Twilight offered a warm smile in return. "You're welcome Zac."  
It was probably one of the most precious moments in my life. Two intelligent beings from different places embracing each other. "If only our world could learn from this." I thought to myself. I released my embrace on Twilight and stood back up. "So, what now?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go into town an-

"TWILIGHT, GET DOWN!" said a voice from the direction of the front door.

I barely had time to react before I saw a rainbow streak head right towards my face. I ducked and it barely missed the top of my head. I turned around and yelled the first thing that came to my head, "STOP!" The rainbow stopped momentarily and I saw what it really was, a cyan pony with wings and a rainbow mane. It looked menacingly at me and said, "Why should I? You just tried to hurt Twilight!"  
Twilight stepped in with a rather brave look on her face, "No Rainbow Dash! He's friendly! He was just hugging me in appreciation of me offering him a place to stay!"  
The pony called Rainbow Dash had a sudden change of face from anger to embarrassment. She looked at me and said, "Woops, sorry there." She giggled in awkwardness. "So, uh, he's friendly?"

"Yep."

"Good." Rainbow Dash flew straight up to my face and stuck out her hoof, "Hi there! I'm Rainbow Da- wait", she turned to Twilight, "He can talk right?" Twilight simply nodded in response. The pegasus turned back to me, "Hi! I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria! What's your name?" She asked confidently, a smile of pride worn on her face.

"Hi, I'm Zac, Zac Thurston. You have a pretty fitting name."  
Rainbow Dash's smile turned into a grin, "Ya know it. I'm all about the speed. I can even do a sonic rainboom!"

"That's…that's nice." I said cautiously, not knowing what this "sonic rainboom" even was.

"So! What are you? Where are you from? Can you fly? How fast can you run? What part o-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Twilight's hoof.

"Can you not question him so much? I just asked him some questions and I'm sure if he had to answer questions for all of us he'd get incredibly annoyed."

Smart and considerate, Twilight's already my new best friend.

"Aww, okay then", Rainbow dash hung her head in disappointment.

"Now, Zac, we have to introduce you to all my other friends so that way we can slowly get you affiliated with the community. I also need to send a letter to Princess Celestia. She'll more than likely have knowledge regarding your race of beings and maybe even how you got here. Dash, can you round up all the girls to come over here?"

"Sure thing!" Rainbow Dash said, as she zipped out the front door.

"Uhh, what should I do then?" I asked, not exactly sure what I could do to help the situation.

"Oh nothing, just go ahead and relax yourself." Twilight said. She walked into another room presumably to get a pen and paper to write to this Princess Celestia. How odd is it that they use letters? I guess magic makes up for technological advancements.  
After several minutes of sitting on the couch I had felt quite parched and decided it would be alright to get myself a glass of water. I walked in the direction of the kitchen a got myself a glass out of the cupboard. I put it under the faucet and let it run until I had a full glass and indulged myself in the blissful taste of H2O. After feeling quite hydrated, I turned around to come face to face with what appeared to be…a dragon? Before I had time to even process the information being received by my eyes, a large billow of fire engulfed my head. I screamed in agony from the pain of the fire catching all my hair on fire and the probable third degree burns I would be suffering. I ran back to the sink, turned it on and splashed water on as fast as I could. The fire was doused easily and I fell to the floor, feeling the after effects of the fire. I looked back to the direction of where that dragon came from and noticed it wasn't as tall as I remember it. In fact, even while I was sitting on the floor, It only came up to my chest.

"Why would you do that?!" I exclaimed, still in awe that I just caught on fire and managed to put myself out before doing any real damage.

"Why are you here and what are you?" the purple lizard said, a scowl marking his face."

Before I could answer, I heard the voice of a miss Twilight Sparkle say, "Zac! Where are you?"

"In here Twilight, with your pet dragon!"

"Hey! I'm no pet! I'm her assistant, and you STILL haven't answered my question!"  
Twilight stepped into the kitchen and her jaw dropped at the sight. Ash and water were spread about the floor, counter, and sink. I was sitting on the floor, presumably with no eyebrows and singed hair.

"Dear Celestia Zac! What happened?"

"Ask him." I said, as I pointed at the lizard.

"SPIKE! What did you do?!" Twilight asked quite loudly to the dragon, quite apparently peeved.

"I was protecting this library and you!"

"What was he doing?!"

"Getting a glass of water."

"And you thought that someone getting a glass of water was threatening?!"

"Well, no, but I've never seen a creature like him before!"

Twilight sighed. "Okay, I understand, you were just trying to be a good guy. I forgive you, but trust me Spike when I say he's fine. He's friendly. In fact, he's going to be staying with us for the time being." Twilight trotted over to me with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay Zac?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be fine. I have a feeling my eyebrows are gone though. They're gone aren't they?"

"Yup."

"Welp, that's wonderful. Can't wait for them to grow back."  
Twilight laughed, "Zac, you're a riot, honestly. Here, this should help." Twilight's horn glowed and I felt something tingly envelope my face. Soon enough the tingling stopped and Twilight looked at me with a smile, "There! All better!"  
I picked up my hands, felt for my eyebrows, and there they were! I smiled at Twilight, "Thanks brotatochip."

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing haha. It's just something stupid I say to my friends back home."

"Uhuh, anyway," She turned to Spike, "Please apologize to Zac. He didn't deserve that."

Spike walked up towards me with his hands behind his back looking down. "Sorry Zac, I was just trying to protect Twilight."

I smiled and got down in a squatting position. "It's alright dude, I getcha. I was just caught off guard. I knew ponies existed here but not dragons. That's freaking awesome."

Spike smiled at me, teeth bearing, "You really think so?!"

"Yeah dude, dragons kick ass."

Spike stood with his arms crossed quite proud of himself. "At least SOMEONE appreciates me" he said, most likely directing it towards Twilight. Twilight merely rolled her eyes. "Right, hey Spike can you send this letter to Celestia for me?" Twilight levitated a scroll tied up by a red ribbon with a golden seal.

"Sure thing!" Spike grabbed the scroll from her magical grip and all of sudden burst the thing into flames.

"Jeez, you're kind of a dick aren't you?" I said to Spike.

Twilight laughed heartily, "Oh no Zac, Spike can send letters to the princess by engulfing them in flames." I looked at her questioningly at first but I decided it wasn't in my place to ask how that even worked. A knock at the door took Twilight's attention, "Oh they must be here already!" Twilight trotted to the front door. She grabbed the door handle with her magic, "Zac, let me introduce you to my friends." Twilight said, as she swung open the door…  
**DUNDUNDUN. Not really. In all honesty I'm awful at ending chapters, something I'm working on, but yeah, I finally got this chapter out. Took me long enough. I had to physically force myself to stay sitting down to write it. I don't have the biggest attention span in the world. If you all could do me a favor and tell me how this chapter is that would be much appreciated. I feel like I'm awful at writing dialogue sequences so some critique would help me a lot. Hopefully I can put out another chapter soon. Thanks guys! Oh, also, I just edited this to have spaced between dialogue and paragraphs. Took me three days to realize it was all together and it looked like crap. Sorry! XD**


End file.
